A large and growing population of users enjoys entertainment through the consumption of digital media items, such as music, movies, images, electronic books, and so on. Users employ various electronic devices to consume such media items. Among these electronic devices are electronic book readers, cellular telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), portable media players, tablet computers, netbooks, and the like.
Users of these electronic devices typically utilize a small set of applications on the electronic devices in a consistent pattern. For example, each morning while waiting for a bus to work, a user may run a reader application for news, a public transportation application that notifies the user how far away the bus is, and an e-mail application to check the user's email. The user may establish an identifiable pattern of using these same applications at a same time and location on certain days of the week.